las cronicas de Murasakibara
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: yaoi murasakibara x oc
_**Prologo: No llores...**_

 _Hmp, no es que me guste hablar, generalmente no digo muchas cosas y solo me dedico a comer mis frituras y golosinas, pero por culpa de un trabajo escolar tengo que contar algo de mi niñes que me haya gustado...o solo algo de mi niñes y ya._

 _Pero...desde hace mucho me gustaria contar algo muuuy bonito que sucedio, o eso creo, nose muy bien, lo que si se, es que muuuucho mejor que comer un Banana Splith con baño de chocolate y gomitas de osos._

 _Creo que sabran que soy muy grande para mi edad, mido 2,08cm y solo tengo 16 años. Cuando tenia 10 años aun no conosia a Aka-chi, y ndie queria ser mi amigo por mi altura, tampoco podia estar con mis padres porque era muy pequeño para involucrarme con los mayores...era una situacion muy fea..._

 _Ese dìa, me habia escapado de casa porque ninguno de mi familia queria jugar conmigo, mis hermanos estaban con su tarea de no me importa que. Y mis padres estaban trabajando...es feo ser el menor en una familia de 8 integrantes._

 _Habia tomado mi mochila donde guardaba mis caramelos y todos mis dulces, y me fui al parque, no habia tanta gente, pero si habia niños, y todos estaban jugando._

 _Quise hacercarme, pero cada vez que lo hacia, ellos se iban, incluso algunos se reian y me señalaban..."gigante" era lo que me gritaban mientras se iban corriendo._

 _Me aleje lo suficiente y me sente bajo un arbol mientras abrazaba mis rodillas y escondia mi rostro en ellas, los niños suelen ser muy crueles...aunque ahora no me importa lo que digan, y si lo hacen ahora, los aplastaria._

 _Bueno, lo que hacia en ese lugar era llorar, no se me ocurrio otra cosa para hacer. Me desahogaba, pero tampoco exageraba, no queria que las personas me vieran y me preguntaran que me sucedia._

 _Escuchaba a la lejania las risas de los demas niños, junto a una extraña musica de carnaval, no queria levantar la vista, porque era mas que savido, que no iba a ser bienvenido a ese festival._

 _Solo me encogi mas en mi lugar apretando mi mochila y dejando que mis lagrimas sigan callendo sin hacer ningun ruido._

 _Pero seti a alguien observarme...lebante la vista para mandar al diablo alque se paro frente a mi para moestar..._

 _Puedo jurar por la Gominolas de osito que grite como niña cuando vi frente a mi, incado en cuclillas, a un niño con una mascara de bufon cubriendo su rostro._

 _Era curioso, estaba justo frente a mis narices, lo unico que se distinguia, eran sus llamatibas ropas de cirquero, una camiseta a rayas blanca y negra, un mameluco rosado mal puesto y unas botas de lluvia color verde fluor, junto a un chaleco del mismo color con barias estrellas y botones grandes, sin mencionar una corbata amarrilla la cual daaba la vista con solo verla._

 _El niño no pasaba de los 6 años, ladeaba su cabeza mientras se hacercaba, y yo, solamente queria alejarme, pero estaba el arbol detras mio._

 _\- ¿que quieres? ¡Mejor vete!- Claramente, èl solo se balanceaba, pero mas haya de eso no paresia querer obedecer, y me enoje.-¡que te vayas, vete o te aplastare!-le grite mientras secaba mis lagrimas con fuerza._

 _Èl, de un salto rapido se lebanto y se fue corriendo, dejandome solo nuevamente. Frunci mis cejas y bolvi a mi anterior posicion mientras maldecia a ese sujeto._

 _Pero no preevìne, que èl volviera, y en sus manos tenia una enorme pelota de goma, era divertido ver como trataba de llevarla siendo esta mucho mas grande que su propio cuerpo._

 _No savia que era lo que queria, tampoco queria averiguarlo, pero si de algo savia...era que tenia curiosidad por saver lo que Mionechi* queria hacer con esa pelota._

 _Paresia que no hablaba, porque solo hacia señas, mostrandome sus dos manos con las palmas abiertas, para luego serrar una y dejar el dedo mayor arriba para luego bajar ambos brazos._

 _Y de un salto...se subio a la pelota, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con una de sus piernas, aunque se le dificultaba y a cada segundo perdìa el equilibrio para luego retomarlo. Pero en un mobimiento donde la pelota rebotò contra una pequeña piedra...èl se callò de ella._

 _-...prff jejeje...Ajajajajajaja!- no contube mi risa y me reia de su desgracia., aunque al pareser, a èl no le importo que me riera, es mas, hacia mobimientos como si èl tambien se estubiera riendo, pero no salia ningun sonido de sus labios._

 _Yo no paraba de reir, es mas, me dolia mi barriguita por reirme tanto. èl se hacerco, y me palmeo la cabeza como si fuera un perro, pero en ese momento no me importo...se puso de cuclillas a mi altura, y la deo su cabeza, yo solo me le quede mirando fijamente tratando de parar mi risa. Metìo una de sus manos en uno de sus bolcillos y extrajo un muñeco de trapo hecho a mano y me lo tendio._

 _Era un pequeño bufon de trapo, con ojos de boton y un pequeña mascarita de plastico, me lo tendio haciendo amague de que lo tomar, y asi lo ise._

 _Luego de tomarlo de sus manos...èl se fue. mientras agitaba su mano, se iba saltando a donde se encontraba un gran carro de circo, donde estaban muchos payasos y animales, y las personas hacian muchos trucos atrayendo a gente y dando bolantes._

 _Luego de unos minutos el mismo niño vino corriendo con un globo y un pedazo de papel...cuando me los tendio, el globo decia "Sonrie" y el pedazo de papel era una entrada al circo que pasaba por la ciudad, el niño se fue nuevamente._

 _Cuando bolteè el boleto, decia "No llores"._

 _Y me ruborise...pero no pude contener mi sonrisa. y luego..._

-eto...Murasakibara-San..-llamo el profesor mientras detenia el relato del gigante morado.

-are~ Sensei, ¿que sucede~?-pregunto en modo de reproche mientras fruncia el ceño con la interumcion del profesor.- no interrumpa...o lo aplastare.

-em...etto...pero...

-...-

-esto es historia.

Toda la clase quedo en silencio, hasta que la carcajada de Kise rompio el silencio, probocando que todo el alumnado comensara a reirse. Y el profesor trato de callar a toda la clase, lo que no pudo lograr, por lo que nadie noto, cuando el director de la escuela entro por la puerta.

-...¡CALLENSEEEE!- todo el mundo enmudecio con eso, dando paso al silencio absoluto. El director pasò con gran elegancia y potencia al andar, posandoce frente a toda la clase, y mandando a Murasakibara a su asiento,cosa que con un rubor de vergûenza logro.-bien...escuchen mocosos, hoy entro un nuevo estudiante, asi que espero se comporten y no dejen a la institucion como una vengûenza para la sociedad.- y dicho esto, se retiro, dando paso a un pequeño estudiante de no aparentar mas edad que los 12 años.

-Hola, soy Echibi Shouta, un placer conoerles- dijo mientras sonreia radiante. Era un pequeño niño, de extrabagante cabello verde lima con barios prendedores en la cabeza, unos notorios colmillos en su dentadura, piel ligeramente blanca con rubor en sus mejillas, notorias peqcas en su nariz, leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos rosados.

Todos quedaon en silencio...

****continuara*****

Si, si, tenia mas paginas hechas, pero dije, creo que seria mejor que empiese con algo corto para despues aumentar e numero de pagnas...este capitulo tenia 19 paginas, pero al comentarlo con mi papà me recomendo que lo acortara, porque sino aburriria a los lectores, aunque nose, creo que no fue buena idea, en fin.


End file.
